A Drummer's Woes
by Sirius06
Summary: Tori, a 16 year old snare drummer on the Eagle Drumline, enters her junior year, not prepared for the stress of broken hearts, annoying Drum Majors, and of course broken sticks! This is not some fluffy, happy story, it deals with real issues.
1. Introductions and new beginnings

Chapter 1: Introductions and new beginnings

"Just another morning rehearsal, right Tori? There is no afternoon one?" Tori sighed for what she felt like the millionth time that day, "YES! Jeez Randy why can't you ever listen to Ron." Randy ducked a swipe from one of her drumsticks. "All right! Sorry! Man, someone forgot to eat their Wheaties this morning."

Tori groaned, "One of these days Randy, one of these days..." Randy just flashed her a smile and ran to catch up with the band, which was currently warming up.

Tori and Randy joined their spots on the line but with one glare from their drumline captain Ron, they were on the ground pushing. "Why is it that you two snare drummers are ALWAYS late? Hmm? Give me 50!" Tori shrieked in outrage, "50! Yesterday we only had to do 15!" Another glare quickly shut her up though. Randy and Tori pushed, seething in anger, but at the end their anger was replaced by a fierce determination to get Ron back. "Prank." Randy mouthed to Tori as they put their drums on and began to warm up. "Nothing like a good ole' round of eights to warm up your hands." Ron said to the drumline as they broke. Lauren, the bass drummer next to her mumbled, "He calls that good, my hands hurt!" Tori nodded in agreement. Mr. Herman, her band director, shouted something at them but Tori couldn't hear. "What did he say?" Ron shouted, "Drumline, over here!" as he waved to the band director.

The Drumline, which consisted of 5 basses, 4 snares, 2 tenors, and 2 cymbals gathered around Mr. Herman. "Drumline. I'd like you all to meet your new instructor, Mr. Pat Carter." A man appeared from behind Mr. Herman. Tori thought he didn't look half bad, with his dark tan skin, lean physique, jet-black hair, and bright green eyes. The thin wire glasses he wore kind of made him look dorky. Of course Tori knew she wasn't bad to look at either; with her smooth tan skin, dark blue eyes, brown hair and a smile that could light up the night sky. A cough interrupted her thoughts, sending her back to reality. "So, Hi. I'm Pat, you don't have to call me Mr.Carter, makes me feel too old, anyway, why don't we blow this pop stand and practice by our little lonesome." Randy and Tori sniggered behind their hands but another look from Ron stopped them.

Pat led the way out of the Evans band hall. Evans, Tori thought, my school, I'm proud to be in the Evans Drumline. She passed by a painted eagle in the hallway, the mascot of their school, and puffed her chest out a little bit more. "Look Tori, we all know you have big boobs, don't flaunt them." Lauren joked sarcastically. Tori blushed, "N-no I just saw the mascot and I... never mind." Ron looked at her strangely, but wisely chose not to comment. Lauren, a junior who played second bass, laughed at Tori's blushing face. "Ahhh... how cute." "Shut it Lauren!" Tori yelled. Randy who was walking beside her burst into a fit of very unmanly giggles.

The Drumline followed Pat to a spot underneath some trees. "Set your drums down here we are going to talk for a little bit." They all followed his directions and Sam, the annoying Tenor jokester, said in a very nasally voice, "Come on boys and girls, it's story time." Ron sighed in exasperation and in a very annoyed tone replied, "Sam sit your fat butt down. It's time to get serious, it's a state year." Sam pouted but didn't reply.Everyone sat down on the ground in front of Pat. "So what's the up, pup?" Tori asked. Pat smiled down at her, "Well I thought I'd like to get to know everyone before we do any work. So why don't y'all say your names so I can at least attempt to remember them." Tori smiled back, "Well I'm Victoria, but everyone around here just calls me Tori." "Or Turd!" Sam shouted out. Tori narrowed her eyes and said in a cold voice, "Call me that again Sam and I'll castrate you, not that there _is_ anything down there to castrate." Sam visibly gulped. "Riiight... well, who's next?" Pat asked. A short black haired girl stood up, "I'm Lauren." The boy sitting next to her also stood up, "Yo' what up dog, I'm Mel." They all went around saying their names until it ended with Ron. "Hey I'm Ron. So we going to get to work anytime soon or what? Cause' my hands are just dying to play." They all nodded in agreement and Pat consented, "Sure, show me what warm ups y'all do, and any other exercises y'all have."

Thirty minutes later Pat finally stopped them, "So you have eights? Or that eight-seven exercise you do? Then you have double- beat, and an accent tap exercise? Then triplet, and 16th note grids, then one-and- ones? Ummm... anything else?" Ron shook his head. "Right well here's a piece of music that y'all can hack to at home if you want, we are not going to play it, but it is pretty cool if you can get it." He gave them all a piece of music. "It's called Ditty. It's a cool little groove, Blue Devils play this." Lauren said stupidly, "What we're going to play Titty? Whose titties, not mine!" The drumline, including Pat burst out laughing. Tori said sarcastically, "Yes Lauren we're going to play Titty, learn Titty well, Titty is good." It was Lauren's turn to blush, "Oh...it's a warm up." Everyone burst out laughing again and Pat said, "Alright good start today, I know this line will go far, y'all can break now." Ron quickly broke them before they started laughing again. Tori thought, he wasn't such a bad guy, not to mention he was a little cute. Uggh! She mentally screamed, he's a teacher, albeight a good-looking 19 year old one.

Tori shook her head in frustration and followed Randy inside. "Tor, what's up with you? Ya got a pensive look on your face." Randy asked. Tori couldn't help but smile, "Pensive? Ahh... so now Randy knows some big words." She pretended to wipe a tear out from her eyes, "I'm so proud of my baby." Pat, who was walking behind them, chuckled slightly. "I'm giving you till 3 Tori, 1...2..." Tori sprinted inside, with Randy closely following. "Help!" She screamed, "I'm being chased by a psycho snare drummer who can't play triplet rolls!" She made it into the band hall before Randy thumped her on the back of her head with his sticks. "OW! Randy, what was that for?!" Tori yelled. "Can't play triplet rolls? Yeah right," he muttered as he put his drum away and stalked off. Tori laughed a little before putting her drum away. While she was fixing her cover Pat came up to her. "So, Hi. Interesting friend you got there, Why were y'all late today?" She looked up to meet his bright green eyes, "Yeah, about that. Well that bonehead Randy over there told me that practice wasn't until 7:30. Sorry, I should know by now to never listen to him." Pat smiled, "Well just don't make a habit of it. Tomorrow, practice is at 7. Be there alright?" She nodded. "Good. See you during first period." He walked off towards the office and Tori smiled. _This year might not be so bad after all_, she thought.


	2. Tori's secret

Author's note - You probably didn't expect this. Sorry but I'm no fluffy writer.

Tori winced as she got up from her bed. _Dad went a little overboard last night, _she thought grimly. Walking over to her bathroom she flipped on the light. She was momentarily blinded by the brightness, but then made her way to the bathroom sink. Sighing softly she took off her shirt and inspected herself in the mirror. _Yup_, she thought, _he definitely went a little overboard._ In the mirror she saw that her body was covered in bruises, new and old. _I'm a freaking painting, look at all the pretty colors_, she thought sarcastically. A wave of self-disgust flittered through her, _I can't even defend myself; I'm so pathetic._ She shook her head to get rid of depressing thoughts and quickly hopped in the shower. As the hot water rained down upon her battered form she remembered the events of last night.

**_A door slammed from behind Tori and she inwardly groaned. Her father was home, and from the sound of it, he wasn't happy. "VICTORIA!!! What is this mess in MY house?!?" Puzzled, Tori went to inspect what he was talking about. "Pete? What's the matter, what did I do this time?" She couldn't help sounding annoyed; she was too tired from practice. "Don't you talk to me like that! I work hard to provide for this family, and when I come home I expect this house to be clean! Look, you left your sticks all over the place!" Tori looked at him incredulously; there was one pair of sticks on the ground, and they were right next to her bag. "Okay, I'll put them away. I'm sorry." She made to pick them up but her father kicked her in the ribs. Tori cried out in pain as she heard something snap. "You think you're so great, just like your mom, well she left, and is never coming back. She doesn't want anything to do with you! Your worthless, a complete waste of space!" His words stung more than his kick; she tried to stop the tears from falling but it was no use. "Are you crying? What do you have to cry about? I give you food, clothes; I put a roof over your head. What else do you want?" He yelled, while grabbing her by the hair. "Pete, please I'm sorry...don't." He gave her a cold look, "Yes, you are sorry, a sorry piece of shit. Now go to your room!" She didn't need telling twice as she scurried to her room. Tori jumped on her small, tattered bed and quietly cried herself to sleep. _**

Tori stepped out of the shower and looked at the time. _Crap monkeys! Practice started 30 minutes ago!_ Hastily getting ready she grabbed her sticks and headed out the door. Her school, Evans, was right next door; she could jump the fence and be in the practice field across from the band hall. Bounding down her stairs she almost made it to the front door before a large, beefy hand roughly grabbed her. "Wher' do ya think yer goin'?" The slurred voice of her father hissed in her ear. "Pete," she pleaded, "I-I have to go to practice." He threw her to the floor, "Don't you take that tone with me! Now go to yer stupid practice!" He kicked her viciously before stomping away. Slowly, Tori picked herself up and limped to her backyard fence, holding her midsection in pain. _This is going to be hell, _she thought. Awkwardly she scrambled over the fence and ran towards the band hall. She heard the drumline warming up and quickened her pace. Tori's body was sore all over, and with every step she took sharp pains shot through her. Stumbling through the double band hall doors she got her drum and raced outside. She finally reached her line and was met by the stern glare of her drum captain, Ron. "Parker!" she cringed at his angry tone, "Why are you ALWAYS late?" "I-uh...overslept?" He gaped. "You...overslept? Tell me, what kind of year is this?" Tori shuffled nervously, "A state year," she muttered. "Good, now give me 50!" Tori didn't have the strength to argue so she hit the ground. Wincing in pain she slowly did 50 pushups; through some miracle she managed not to collapse, even though she could tell at least one of her ribs was broken. Tori gently touched the rib that seemed to stick out of place and gasped softly; she had never felt this type of pain before. She took in a deep breath and blocked out the pain, a thing she had learned to do while living with her father. _I hope it's not broken too bad; Dad won't take me to the doctor._"Tori c'mon! We are going to learn the new drill!" Lauren yelled at Tori, effectively snapping her out of her morbid thoughts.

Pat studied the drumline as they practiced. That girl, Tori, was late again but he was more concerned at the way she looked. Yesterday she was so vibrant, full of life, but today...today she seemed sad about something, and Pat did not miss the occasional wince of pain. Something was up, and Pat wanted to find out.

Morning practice ended and everyone headed inside, sweaty and tired. "Tough practice huh Tor?" Randy asked. "Huh, what?" Tori replied. "What's up Tori? You're out of it today. I was surprised that you missed that last triplet roll at the end, we practiced it all yesterday." Tori smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess I just forgot." Randy just shook his head, "Well you better not forget again; Ron looked pissed out there." "Okay, Okay, I'll try to do better." Tori said. Randy nodded, then smiled wolfishly, "So...about that prank." He whispered, leaning in close, "I was thinking we could take his clothes while he takes a shower, and then leave a ransom note to get his stash of snickers." An evil grin broke out on Tori's face, "Awesome. You grab his clothes and I'll write the note." "Use different handwriting, or print it out, there's a computer in the band hall office and the directors or at a meeting." "But the door is locked." Randy pulled out a weird looking object. "This is a professional pick, it can open any door." Tori stared, "Where did you get that?" Randy shrugged, "TV. You know you should really watch late night infomercials, there are all sorts of stuff on sale." "I'm sorry I'm not a crazed insomniac like you Mr. Edward Norton." Randy laughed, "We watch **Fight Club** entirely too often, besides, if I'm anyone, it's Brad Pitt." Tori scoffed, "You wish." Randy snorted. "Anyway, just take this pick and open the door, you know the substitute is busy with the band, so nobody will see you. We better hurry up though Ron takes his shower in exactly 10 minutes." Randy scratched his head in thought, "You know, he really is very predictable; remind me why you dated him again?" Tori lightly punched him on the shoulder, "Shut up and help me pick the lock."

They sneaked silently to the band office and Randy began to pick the lock. "Hey Tor, play lookout." Tori heard the click of a lock opening and quickly opened the door. She stalked inside and turned on the computer. Randy whispered beside her, "Meet me in the locker room in ten minutes." Tori nodded and proceeded to log on, "Hurry p, c'mon." she muttered at the slow computer. "Yes!" she whispered as it finally came up. Tori then typed the ransom note and pushed the button to print it out. "You piece of shit! Why won't you print." She cussed at the computer. "You know, just a guess, but I think it's out of paper. Lucky for you I was just sent by the band directors to get some." Tori jumped as she heard a voice from behind. Turning around suddenly she saw Patrick grinning like mad, a package of paper in his hands. "So what are you doing in this restricted area that is the band office?" "Ummm...doing a paper." He peered over at the screen. "Hmm... clothes for snickers...well what an interesting paper. By any chance is this for a certain brown-haired drum captain." "I-I have no idea what you're talking about, now may I please have some paper to print it out." Pat handed over the paper. "Well I suggest you hurry, Ron was already heading over to the showers." "Shoot!" Tori exclaimed as she hurriedly printed the note out. "Thanks Pat." Tori said, running out of the office. She met Randy by the locker rooms, "What took you so long?" He asked, annoyed. "I ran into a little interference." "Well, give me the note I have to switch it with the clothes." Tori handed him the note and walked over to the girl's locker room. Five minutes later Tori heard a loud yell from the boy's locker room "Ahh... life is good," she sighed.


	3. Finding out

_ Mmmm… Snickers are sooooo good,_ Tori thought as she munched in one during her Pre-Calculus class. _They taste even better when you didn't have to buy them. _"Tori! Are you eating in my classroom?" The annoying voice of her teacher, Ms. Adams, said. Tori looked at the candy in her hand and replied in a cool, calm voice, "Why yes, yes I am." "Throw it away," Ms. Adam ordered. Tori proceeded to take a large bite to finish it off, then threw the wrapper in the trash, "Wha' ever you say," she said with a mouthful of candy. Ms. Adams glared at her but continued her boring lecture.

"You should really limit yourself to pissing her off once a week, anymore and you'll risk getting thrown out of here." She licked the remaining chocolate off her fingers and smirked at the handsome guy, who spoke to her, "I'll keep that in mind. Have you had her before?" He grimaced, "Had her for geometry. She's a real witch, boring as a dictionary too." Tori muttered, "Does she throw out kids often?" "Only those who piss her off." He brushed some blonde hair out of his ocean blue eyes, "By the way, my name's Tobias." "Tori." "I've seen you play before, you know, the drums; you're good." She blushed and mumbled an embarrassed "Thank you." "No I mean it. Are you the only girl on drumline?" She shook her head, "No, there is another girl, Lauren, she plays bass drum. She is sitting over there; see the really dark one with glasses?" The bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Well I'll see you around Tori," Tobias grinned.

Lauren met up with her in the hall, "So" she said, "Who was the _hottie_ you were talking to earlier? Have you finally moved on from Ron?" "Jeez Lauren I was just talking, and his name is Tobias." Lauren stopped walking, "Tobias, as in hot star quarterback Tobias?" Tori shrugged, "I guess." Lauren squealed, "Ooh… wait till Ron hears about this. He still has the **hots** for you." Tori stared, "Are you kidding me? He has a girlfriend. Remember, my best friend Sara?" "Things can change," Lauren said mysteriously. "Whatever, I have Music Theory; I'll see you at lunch," Tori said as she descended the stairs that took her to the band hall.

Tori walked into the band hall and deposited her books on some tables that were positioned in front of a chalkboard. The tardy bell wouldn't ring for another five minutes so she went into the locker room to see if Randy was there. "Randy? You in here?" Tori looked around but the room seemed to be empty. She grabbed her Music Theory book and turned around, only to be confronted by a smug looking Ron. "Hey Tori, how was your morning?" He backed her up against the lockers and leaned in close, "Mine? Well I had a great morning, really spectacular," he was almost touching her lips, "I know it was you earlier; I can even smell chocolate on your breath. Hmmm…maybe I want to taste some of that chocolate." Tori shivered at his closeness, "Ron, you have a girlfriend." A sense of deja vu passed through her as Ron whispered, "Things can change." He leaned in closer but Tori ducked under his arms and left the locker room flustered and thoroughly confused. Ron stormed out seconds later, shaking his head and muttering, "stupid, stupid," over again.

Face as red as a tomato, Tori plopped herself into an empty seat. She immediately regretted the action as it jarred her broken ribs. _Oww…_she thought,_ I should wrap my ribs after class. _Her director, Mr. Rubes, started the class and Tori became engrossed in the interesting subject. An hour later, which felt less to Tori, passed and class ended for lunch. She lost her appetite because of the encounter with Ron, so she decided to hang out in the band hall. Noting that the band directors left to the confines of their office she slid over to the piano that they used in her class.

Tori began playing a tune she had written and didn't notice the figure that came from behind. "Boo," Patrick whispered in her ear. Surprised, Tori let out a small shriek, "Patrick, you scared me!" He sat on the bench beside her, "That was the point," he chuckled, "So, what you playing? It sounds nice." Tori blushed, "Thanks. It's just something I wrote when I was bored. Can you play?" Patrick pretended to be offended, "Can I play? Watch and learn, watch and learn." He scooted down a little bit more; pushing Tori back a little. "This is something I came up with in college during Music Theory; it was 20 of my final grade." Tori listened to him play a beautiful piece, "Wow, that's good. I really like it." Patrick finished it and replied, "Thanks, it's been a while since I've played it. I got a 98 for it, my professor liked the descending bass line." "Yes it is a cool bass line, but I like the melody better." "Me too." Tori smiled, "Are you coming to afternoon practice?" "Yes but I will only stay till five thirty; I have to go." "Oh," Tori said, slightly disappointed. Pat grinned, "Well don't act all sad, I'll be here tomorrow." Tori blushed, "Me sad? I'm glad you're leaving, you and your bad fashion sense." "Hey," he said, "I don't have bad fashion sense! Just because I don't wear Abercrappy like the rest of this school doesn't mean I have bad fashion sense!" He elbowed her lightly, unfortunately in her bad rib. Tori groaned in pain and grabbed the piano for support. Patrick jumped up in surprise. "Oh I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? I didn't think I hit you that hard." Tori took in a big breath, then plastered a fake smile upon her face, "Ha!" she said, trying not to think about the pain, "Got you!" Patrick looked skeptical but didn't say anything.

"Patrick!" Lauren shouted, running over to them. Tori took her chance when Patrick turned around to flee into the locker room. She went to the back of the locker rooms and slowly sat down. _That was close, what if he found out? Well I have some used bandages in my locker; I could put them on before it gets worse._ Tori knew that bandages alone would not work but she saw no other alternative. She grabbed the bandages from her locker and, making sure nobody was around, took off her shirt. Gently, she wrapped her broken rib. A gasp echoed from behind her. "Tori, what happened?" Turning around sharply she came face to face with her best friend Randy. "Uh…" she sputtered, "Umm…" Randy cut her off, "Was it your dad?" "What?" Tori squeaked, while putting on her shirt, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She pushed through Randy and scurried into the band hall. Randy ran to catch up, "Tori answer me!" She kept on walking until Randy grabbed her arm. She flinched violently and fell down on the hard band hall tiles. Randy looked at her in alarm; "It's true. Dammit. I knew it; he was always such a bastard whenever I came over. I'll kill him!" Tori shook her head, hot tears spilling down her face, "Randy please, don't! Just leave me alone!" She grabbed her books and ran out of the band hall. Randy went after her but soon lost her with all the people going to class. He stormed back into the band hall, and in his anger punched the wall. "Oww," he cradled his hand. Muttering to himself he snatched up his sticks and was about to go to the practice room when Patrick stopped him

Lauren confronted Patrick. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Listen I'm sorry but I can't go to practice today. I have a dentist appointment." "Okay that's fine, is that all?" "Yeah, well got to go to Physics, see you tomorrow!" Patrick turned around to find Tori gone. Seconds later he saw her rush out of the locker room, closely followed by Randy. He heard them arguing and saw Tori crying. Then Tori tripped and fell on the floor. He was about to step in when she grabbed her books and fled the band hall. _What is going on? _He saw Randy follow her out, but then came back in a little later; Patrick assumed that he could not find her. Patrick was shocked when he saw Randy punch the wall near him; Randy was such an easygoing guy. He walked over to Randy, who had grabbed his sticks and was intending to go practice. "Randy, what's going on?" "Stay out of it Patrick," Randy growled. He then walked off towards the practice rooms. Patrick stood there, confused and somewhat angry that he didn't know what was happening.


	4. Family

Tori did not go to class; instead after she lost Randy she made a beeline for the practice rooms. She found a dark practice room at the end of the hall and threw her stuff in it. Tori did not bother to turn on the lights and instead sat in the dark crying. Huddling up into a little ball, she tried to silence the sobs escaping her. Suddenly light washed over her and the familiar form of her best friend stood in the doorway. "Tor…," Randy cried. Tori backed away like caged animal. "Let me help you," he pleaded. She shook her head vigorously, "No, I can't, if he found out…" "Tori, I won't tell anyone, I swear, but if you keep these feelings inside it'll eat you up inside. Talk to me." He scooted closer and gently lifted up her head, "You can tell me anything Tor, I won't judge you, and I'll always be here for you." "Okay." She took in a large gasp of air, "Yeah, it was my dad, but it was only this one time." "Don't lie to me Tor," Randy said, "I want you to tell me everything, how long has this been going on?" She avoided his eyes, "Since my mom left." He gasped, "You're mom left three years ago! Why didn't you say anything?" She gave a bitter laugh, "What was I supposed to say? Hey my dad beats me because I can't defend myself; I'm nothing but a weak little girl. Want me to say something like that, Randy?" He pulled her into a tentative hug; she resisted at first but then fell into his embrace. "You are anything but weak, Victoria." She started to cry harder, "I am! I am weak, and worthless. The world would be better off if I died!" Randy pulled away and looked straight into her eyes, "Don't ever say that again. The world is a better place_ because_ you're in it. Is your dad home right now?" He asked. Tori looked at him in surprise, "No, why?" He picked her up, "Well come on then, let's get your stuff, you are moving into my house. I have an extra bedroom; my mom wouldn't mind, she adores you." Tori grinned, "Really? Can I?" Randy gave an enthusiastic nod, "You bet!" They sneaked out of the practice rooms and drove off in his car.

"We better hurry," Tori exclaimed, "practice is in an hour." "Screw practice! This is way more important." Tori gasped, "I'd never thought I'd see the day when something was more important to you than drums." He laughed, "Well here we are. Let me help you with your stuff." They raced up to her room and began picking through her stuff. "Do you have a suitcase we can put it all in?" He asked. She grabbed one from under her bed and started jamming things in it. 20 minutes later all the stuff they packed everything that Tori thought was essential. "Well let's get going, we still have to drop this stuff off at my house." She hesitated, "Randy, are you sure about this?" He swept her into a big hug, careful of her broken ribs. "I've never been surer of anything in my entire life. Tor, you're practically family."

After dropping off her stuff at his house Randy took her to the Med Clinic. "Randy, not that I'm complaining, but don't we have practice?" Randy shook his head, "We're not going to practice today, you need medical attention, then we are going to go back to the house and celebrate with our favorite movie." "Lord of the Rings Marathon?" Tori asked. "You bet, with lemon pepper popcorn and all."

"How did you say you got these injuries?" The doctor asked for the millionth time. "I-I fell down the stairs." Tori stammered, uncomfortable at where the conversation was heading. "What is this? Twenty questions?" Randy said, annoyed. The doctor, a middle age man with brown hair and a large bald spot, glared at Randy, "Young man, are you family? If not, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside." Tori smiled, "He's family." The doctor nodded, "Well, we got the X-Rays back. You have three broken ribs." Tori grimaced but stayed quiet. "We can't do much but wrap you up; you have to stay bed ridden for a couple of days though. I'll have the nurse give you some pain killers. Come back in a two weeks, and we'll give you another check up." Randy stepped out of the room while the nurse bandaged Tori up.

"$75 Dollars!?!" Tori spluttered, "B-But all you did was give me a few bandages! And pain-killers, but that's it!" The receptionist gave her a bored look, "Ma'am that's because you don't have insurance." Tori grumbled and grudgingly pulled out her wallet. Randy put a wad of cash on the table before Tori could open her wallet. "There, that should be enough." "Randy, don't I can pay for it." Randy shook his head, "No, I insist, after all, we _are_ family."

Back at Randy's house Tori curled up on the couch with Randy and watched The Lord of The Rings while munching on lemon-pepper popcorn. As she drifted to sleep she dreamed of a warm, comforting family, which she was a part of.


	5. Ron and Pat

Ron looked over at Tori, her black hair shined in the hot sun, and dark blue eyes twinkled in laughter, _why did I ever break up with her?_ He called the drumline over to the small area of the parking lot where there was shade from the trees. "Listen up drumline, we have just gotten our music from Patrick. I want us to learn it all today." Everyone groaned and Sam shouted, "That is ten pages of music!" "Look, I know it's a lot of work, but we have a game in two weeks. We have to move at a faster pace." Ron said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Tori silently cheered, because usually when they learned music, the drumline took their drums off. "Tor, you okay? I wish you would have stayed home." Grumbled Randy. She gently touched his arm, "Ran, I'm fine. Besides, like Ron said, we have a game in two weeks." Ron handed Tori the music for the snares, because she was center snare. "Why don't you take them over there," he said pointing to another shady area, "and I'll work with the Tenors and Basses." She nodded and beckoned the other snares to follow her.

Everyone went through the music and at the end of the day most of them had learned seven pages. "Okay, good work today but I expect the other three pages to be memorized tonight," Ron said. "So practice!" They grabbed their drums and headed inside. "Hey," Tori whispered to Randy as she saw Mr. Herman, her band director, go into his office, "Is it a requirement that all band directors be fat?" Randy laughed and Ron, who was behind her giggled slightly. "Ri, that's not very nice," Ron said, trying to frown but failing miserably. Tori bristled at her nickname; Ron had called her that when they were together. Tori packed away her drum and followed Randy outside of the band hall. They got into Randy's truck and headed to his house.

"Whew!" Randy said wiping his brow, "That was some practice!" Tori gaped, "We didn't even have our drums on!" He shuffled slightly, "Yeah well, it was hot." She shrugged, "I guess." "Hey why don't we order some chinese and watch Tommy Boy for tonight." Randy suggested. "What about your mom? Where is she." "Oh, did I forget to tell you? She is on a buiseness tip for a week."

Tori got the number for a small chinese place and ordered for take-out. With bursting stomachs of take-out, they settled on the couch to watch Tommy Boy. After the first thirty minutes they were asleep.

"Tor! Wake up we're going to be late for first period!" said Randy, while he struggled to pull a clean t-shirt on. She jumped from the couch, cursing as she tried to find some clean clothes. Ten minutes later they raced to school only to find that the bell had just rung. "Oh, Fudge Monkeys!" Tori cursed as they ran to the band hall.

They snuck through the double band hall doors, only to run into a very angry band director. "Do you two love being late? If I catch you two again that will be 75 push-ups, now go with Patrick to practice!" Tori winced at his yelling and silently walked over to where Patrick, Ron, and Lauren were standing. First period band, or first band as some like to call it, only had four percussionist. They were the best, the top of the drumline, and they were utterly bored while the band practiced stand tunes. So instead of practicing with the band Patrick asked the directors if the four could hang out with him in the second band hall.

Lauren smirked at Randy and Tori, "What did Mr. Herman say?" "Oh, the usual, he just tried to eat us again, I think he missed his morning snack." Randy replied sarcastically." Patrick smiled while Ron frowned. They sat at the table where everyone else was. "So, what are we doing?" "Just sitting here because the directors won't let us use the drums." Patrick said. "Honestly?" Randy asked, "Because I have some Pre-cal homework that I need to do."

The group sat in comfortable silence, talking and joking with one another. Ron looked at Tori, "Hey, I called your house last night, your dad said you weren't there." Tori's head snapped up and she asked in a small voice, "You...called my house?" "Yeah, so?" "N-nothing, umm," she stood up suddenly, "You know I think I'll go clean out my locker." She walked off, leaving a confused Ron and Patrick, and a worried Randy. "Randy, what's up?" asked Ron. Randy shook his head, "Not my story to tell, man." Patrick watched Tori walk away;the panic in her eyes scared him.

While Randy talked to Patrick, Ron snuck off to find Tori. He saw her, pacing in the locker rooms, an anxious expression on her face. "Tori, what's wrong?" He asked. She jumped and stuttered, "N-nothing, I'm just...uhhh...not feeling good." Ron got closer, "Maybe I can make you feel better." Grabbing her arms, Ron leaned in close and captured Tori in a passionate kiss. She resisted and tried to push him back when a shout interrupted them. "Tori!? Ron?!" screamed Sara, Ron's girlfriend and Tori's best friend. Sara ran away from the locker rooms in shock and Tori followed. "Wait, Sara," Tori said, grabbing her, but Sara whirled around and slapped her. Holding her cheek, Tori stared at Sara. "I...he tried to kiss me but..." "Tori, shut up!!! You're nothing but a stupid bitch! Go to hell you worthless peice of shit!" With that Sara stormed out of the band hall. Tears welled up in Tori's eyes and she ran out of the back exit of the band hall.

Patrick, who grew tired of talking and doing nothing, decided to go fix the drums outside. Tuning the heads on the bass drums always cheered him up in a weird sort of way. He was halfway between perfecting the fifth bass when he heard the doors open. A distressed Tori ran out and Patrick called her over, "Tori!" She looked at him wierdly but came over. "What is the matter?" Pat asked. "I...Ron...Sara," She muttered. Pat looked her straight in the eyes, "Tori, you can trust me." She slowly smiled and began to explain what happened. "So, he kissed you, but you didn't kiss him back?" He asked. "No, I don't like him that way anymore." Patrick didn't know why but he felt some pleasure in that fact. _Get it out of your mind, she's a student, a really, **really** hot one, who you like to talk to. _"Well all I can say is that you try and talk to Sara. She didn't mean the things she just said, it was out of anger and shock. Give her a few days to cool off and she'll see that you did nothing to hurt her." Tori smiled and gently touched his hand, "Thanks Pat." Her hand lingered for a few moments before falling to her side. "So...what are you doing out here?" "I'm tuning the bass drums." "Oh," she said, puzzled, "I didn't know you could tune bass drums." They then got into a lengthy conversation on basses before the tardy bell rang.

"Crap!" she said, "I'm going to be late!" "Wouldn't be the first time." Pat muttered. "Excuse me, Mr. Windpants." He pretended to be offended, "I like wearing windpants, they're so free." She blanched, "So did not need to here that. But really, if I get another Tardy, I'll get detention." Pat had an idea, "C'mon," he said, dragging her along. They snuck into the band hall office and Patrick grabbed a stack of blue tardy slips. "Sweet!" Tori said. He quickly wrote her a note. She smiled at him before leaving. _What have I got myself into?_ He wondered as she left.


	6. Confusion and Jealousy

** Tori walked through a white fog for what seemed like an eternity. A figure approached her. "Ron?" she asked. Without a word, Ron cupped her cheek and kissed her. She was lost in his embrace, it felt like old times, before he broke her heart. He pulled back and Tori gazed into his bright green eyes. _Wait, Green?_** **_Ron has brown eyes..._ "Pat? Wha..." but she was cut off as he kissed her again. Tori felt weak in the knees; his kiss ignited a passion that she didn't know she had. This time she pulled back. "Pat?" He smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Wake up." **

Her eyes snapped open. "Tori, I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes!" She tried to untangle herself from the sheets but only succeeded in falling off the couch."Oww! Ran, What was that for?" "Tor, we have practice in 20 minutes, I do **NOT** want to be late again." Sighing, she picked herself up and hopped in the shower.

"Hey Tori, you seem to be healing pretty fast," Randy said as Tori pulled on a shirt. "Yeah well, I guess it comes with practice." She said sarcastically. Randy slowly crossed the room and pulled her into a hug, "Shhh...screw your dad. You're here now, and that's what matters." He lifted her head up and kissed her forehead. "Now c'mon, let's go to practice, we are the heart of the line." Randy smiled cheekily and Tori laughed.

"It is a miracle they aren't late." exclaimed Pat as he saw Tori and Randy walk into the band hall. "Has the world ended?" Lauren said. "Ha Ha, you guys are great." Tori chuckled as Randy got his equipment. "He's not a morning person, is he?" Pat asked. "Nope," Tori blushed as she remembered her dreams. "Well, let's get out there."

Practice was strained between Tori and Ron. They barely talked to one another, and when they did it was in short, professional words. For Tori, practice seemed to take forever; as much as she loved drumming she could not stand the awkwardness between herself and Ron. He approached her after practice, "So, hey..." Anger flared in her, "You had no right to do that! Now Sara won't talk to me! You broke up with me remember?" She stormed off but Ron grabbed her arm. "Tori, wait I'm sorry. I explained it to Sara and she's not mad at you anymore." "Oh, well maybe I'm mad." He smirked and brushed her hair out of her face. "I love it when you're mad, it's so cute." "Stop that!" She yelled before running into the band hall.

Tori angrily put her drum away and stomped into the director's office. "Pat, can I talk to you for a sec?" He got out of his rollie chair, where he was currently rolling around the office. "Sure." She dragged him outside of the office. "Pat, can we go somewhere during first? I have to go somewhere during first. I cannot be anywhere near Ron." He heard the urgency in her voice. "Alright, I'll see if I can convince the band directors to let us go into a practice room or something." She suddenly hugged him. "Thanks." Tori breathed in his scent before letting go; he smelled like a mixture of rain and grass. Pat coughed awkwardly before saying, "Yeah, umm... why don't I go talk to the directors." He went into the office and came back smiling. "Well, let's go! Grab your sticks and we'll practice. Here, let me go find us a practice room." Tori grabbed her bag and headed out the band hall.

"There are no practice rooms open," Pat said to her as she came up to him. She had a great idea, "Why don't we work out in the weight room? The coaches always let me in." He looked skeptical, "You like to work out?" Tori pretended to be offended, "What is that suppose to mean, skinny?" "Skinny? I'll show you!" He walked down the hall then stopped. "Umm...Where is the weight room?"

They found the weight room and Tori sweet talked the coach to let them in. Both Pat and Tori worked out on the bikes before switching to the weight bench. "Will you spot me?" She asked. Pat nodded and grabbed the bar. "How much weight?" "How about umm...20, since the bar is 45?" He grabbed the weights and placed them on the bar before giving it to Tori. "So, what do you think of the line this year?" Pat asked while Tori lifted. "Well...I think...the snares are getting better...but the basses...well...they're not doing as well as I hoped. I think...it is mostly because...of that freshman...Joey. I know he tries hard...but maybe we should work with him more...his technique is sloppy." Pat nodded, "See, that was what I was thinking, but when I told Ron he said that Joey was playing fine." Tori got up from the weight bench. "Yeah, well...he's Ron, but I think I'll listen to you."

A voice interrupted them, "Tori?" She saw Tobias come up to Pat and her. "Tobias, hey, What are you doing here?" He smiled and helped her off the bench. "I have football this period and they let us work out here. What are you doing here?" "Oh, Patrick, my drum instructor, and I were bored during band and decided to work out. Well more like I decided and dragged him along." Patrick frowned, he did **not** like this guy. Tobias smirked at her, "So, how much are you lifting? Me, I can bench press about 130." Pat snorted and Tori sent him a look. "Wow, that's impressive." Patrick said sarcastically. Tobias looked surprised, "You can do better?" Pat said nothing but placed more weight on the bars and proceeded to lift them. "...150..." He said lightly before standing up again. Tobias and Pat glared at one another before Tori intervened. "Ugg...now that this display of masculinity is over I think I'll return to the band hall." "Wait, Tori!" Tobias said, blocking her way. "I wanted to see if you'd go with me to the movies on Saturday, maybe about seven?" "She can't!" Pat said suddenly. Tori looked at him, surprised. "Yeah...umm...there is a drumline practice on Saturday." "At seven?" Tori asked. "Yes...well...umm...yes, Ron called it, he didn't tell you?" Pat said, flustering slightly. "No." "Oh well, he should have. You know, we should get back, it's almost the bell." Tobias grabbed a pen from his pocket. "Here, Tori, when you're not practicing call me." He gently scribbled his number on her hand and Pat scowled. Tori giggled at the tickling sensation and Tobias grinned. Pat grabbed her other arm and led her out the hall. "Pat...what the...heck is your problem?" She said slightly annoyed at being pulled away. He turned around, "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't want to see you flirt with some stupid jock."She stopped and looked at him, stunned, "What is your problem? Tobias is not stupid, and I wasn't flirting!" He said nothing but stomped off, leaving a confused, and angry snare drummer.


	7. Bad Party

Patrick stormed into the Band Hall and made a beeline for the Director's office. _Why am I so angry? _He thought, plopping down on his favorite rollie chair. Many thoughts ran through his head but one seemed to pop up constantly. _Why? _

What the hell was his problem? Why was Patrick so mad? As Victoria ascended the stairs to Physics, she couldn't get Patrick out of her head. He'd never gotten angry. Ever. Walking into Physics, she tried to shake off any thoughts of Patrick. That proved to be harder than she thought because everything started to remind her of a certain green-eyed instructor. The guy sitting in front of her had scruffy black hair…her teacher's first name was Patrick…UGH! Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

Afternoon practice was strained, to say the least. Ron was broody…Patrick was broody…hell, even fat Sam was broody…although that might have been because he skipped lunch. Randy noticed Tori's lack of concentration and cornered her during a break. "Tori?" What's the matter? You…and just about everyone else are unusually quiet today. I mean I missed that last couple of measures and Ron didn't say anything!" Tori shrugged while taking a sip out of her water bottle. "I dunno…I'm just tired." Randy rolled his eyes, and then grinned. "Well, I know one thing that'll cheer you up! Madi's having a party tonight!" Tori laughed, "Trust Madi to have a party on a Thursday night!" Randy mimicked Madi's high pitched voice, "Everyone has their parties on Friday; I have to be different!"

"It's so loud in here!" Tori shouted at Randy, who was holding a red plastic cup. She looked at his cup, "You know, for a person that wants to be different, Madi has the most cliché cups." Randy sniggered, "Too bad it's just coke! Everyone else is drinking, but I gotta test tomorrow. There is no way I'm gonna go with a wicked hangover." He lazily put an arm around her. "You…on the other hand…can get as wasted as you want. I'm driving." She shrugged off his arm and scoffed, "Nah…I'm good." A girl that Randy liked walked past and sat on the couch next to them.

"Ahhh…perfection in a red dress." Randy said dreamily. The blonde, who was indeed wearing a red dress, was none other than… "Nadine Harris…head cheerleader." Tori said in exasperation. "Randy!" She said, snapping him out of his drooling. "You know…she's always liked Drumline…and I know her from Pre-cal. How about I introduce you?" "Riiight…like she would ever go out with…hey!" Randy said as Tori dragged him over to Nadine.

"Tori!" Nadine said as the black haired drummer approached her. "Hey Nadine, how's it going?" Nadine sighed, "It's a bit of a bore…I mean I kinda feel out of the loop; this is a band party. Maybe I shouldn't have come…but Madi is my friend." Tori smiled, "Well I know someone who would love to keep you company in your loneliness." Nadine brightened as Tori introduced Randy. Tori smiled when she saw them hit it off.

_Need some silence…_ Tori thought as she snuck up Madi's stairs. She knew where Madi's guest room was, and she decided to take a breather in there. The party was so loud and crowded so she needed some space. _So sleepy_…she thought, plopping down on the comfy bed.

Ron was angry. No scratch that, he was downright furious. How dare Sara break up with him! He was _Ron!_ Girls didn't break up with him, he broke up with them! And why couldn't he get Victoria out of his head! _Wait!_ Where did that come from? His beer sloshed in his hand as he stumbled up the stairs. _Whoa_…everything spun as he staggered his way into a room. His beer slipped from his hand and landed with a clunk on the hardwood floor. This shook the person lying on the bed.

"Wha?" Tori said, sitting up suddenly. Ron sat down on the bed and gently grabbed her hand. "Ron? What are you doing?" Tori asked, surprised. "I just realized how incredibly stupid I was in breaking up with you…and how incredibly sexy you are." He tried to kiss her but Tori drew back. "We've been through this before, Ron." He rolled his eyes and scooted closer, "And we should do it again." Tori stood up, "No, Ron I'm gonna," but she was cut off as Ron pulled her down. A sudden spark of anger flashed through him. "You're going to love me!" "No! Ron! Stop!" Ron threw her across the room onto the bed. "NO!" But he smacked her across the face. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong, it didn't help that she was still sore. Ron pinned her to the bed; white dots marred her vision as she felt one of her ribs snap. "Stooop…" she moaned. "Please." His lips descended upon hers with a forceful passion. White hot pain flared in her side and she pushed Ron off with all of the strength she could muster. Ron stared dumbstruck at Victoria, who was lying huddled against a corner of the bed. "Tori..I...I'm so sorry..." He spluttered. She stood up and ran out of the room.

Ron sunk down on his knees, cradling his head.

"What have I done?"


End file.
